Frau
Frau is one of the main characters in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. He is known as the 'perverted Bishop' due to his hobbies of flirting with any pretty woman he happens to spot, and reading porn. Known as Zehel, Frau was revealed to be a fragment of the death God, Verloren, and one of the Seven Ghosts that guard the Church and are tasked with preventing Verloren's evil. Unlike the other Ghosts that all have the same weapon, Frau possesses a unique scythe that has a mind of its own. This scythe originally belonged to Verloren, and Frau obtained it through Landkarte. After saving the life of Teito Klein, Frau aids him on his journey to travel across the Empire in order to destroy Verloren's body. His catch phrase before every battle is "May God be with you". Frau remains a popular character, and was ranked second in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. Appearance Physical appearance FrauCharacterSketch.png|Frau's character design. FrauColour.png|Frau in colour. FrauFace.png|Frau's expressions. FrauNecklace.png|Frau's necklace. FrauTattooSklaveBrand.png|Frau's Tattoo (left). Frau is the second tallest character in both the manga and anime (tied with Hyuuga at a height of 6 foot 2) and weighs 84kg. Frau has a very muscular build and this, along with his tall stature, makes him look very intimidating. His arm has the mark of Verloren's scythe on it, and on his lower back he has the standard Bishop tattoo. Frau appears to be in his early twenties, and although he looks physically older than both Castor and Labrador, an omake reveals that he is the youngest of the three Bishops. Frau has an angular, long face with a long, thin nose, and a large mouth. Frau has narrowed eyes that are a deep blue in colour but appear indigo under certain light. His skin tone is rather pale and he has light blonde hair that appears quite long, but is always spiked up. When Frau smiles with his mouth open, only one of his canines are visible,Kapitel 2 page 17. making it look as if he has a fang. Clothing When in his casual clothes, Frau wears an ankle-length, leather trench-coat almost identical to the one Castor wears. Frau's is a lighter shade of blue, with a high neck-guard. It is tied around his waist with two belts, and worn open, exposing his bare chest. He wears a Bishop's 'dog collar' and a silver necklace in the shape of a crucifix, as well as black boots and gloves. On page 4 of manga chapter 46, Frau appears to wear bandages on one of his arms, long dark pants with a belt, and a dark cape that exposes his upper body. On the cover page of another manga chapter, he is shown wearing the same pants and belt, as well as a sleeveless, dark top. In Kapitel 92, as a teenager in Teito's flashback, Frau was seen wearing a light-coloured top with a high collar and elbow-length sleeves over dark gloves, sneakers, long, striped pants, and a similar belt. His sleepwear consists of a black, frayed top that covers his forearms in thin strips and exposes parts of his back, showing his bishop tattoo. In his church clothes Frau wears a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Frau wears a plain, white mitre with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. Following the death of Bastien, Frau changed to mourning attire, consisting of a simple black cassock that almost reaches the ground and a gold strip of cloth, that appears to be a modification of a stole, around five feet long, and worn around the collar. He wears a clergy badge on his collar. During the funeral service he also wears a black mitre, not unlike his church one, with a golden cross emblazoned in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. In Kapitel 80, Frau attended princess Roseamanelle's masquerade, and wore the appropriate noble clothing. FrauCasual.png|Frau in his casual clothes. FrauBishopClothes.png|Frau wearing his Bishop clothes. Kapitel18.jpg|Frau in mourning. FrauMasquerade.png|Frau as he appeared at the masquerade. Personality Frau is characterised by a stubborn and rebellious nature that he has had since childhood.Frau's childhood exploits include: eating meat in the Church, harassing the nuns, and engraving expletives on the Church walls. He is hot-tempered and prone to starting arguments with those around him, and his frank nature is often seen as rudeness. He is not afraid to return an insult or start a confrontation or fight, and will fight to defend friends from their enemies. Frau has shown that he is adventurous and likes to take risks, as shown when he rode his Hawzile recklessly despite warnings from Castor and Labrador. His independent, confident, assertive and occasionally irritable personality can cause people to mistakenly perceive him as mean-spirited. While he wouldn't hesitate to make a joke at someone else's expense, his intention is never to seriously hurt. Frau loathes genuinely cruel people and is quick to defend underdogs. Despite being a Ghost and a bishop, Frau seems to have less faith in God than his fellow Ghosts and other bishops, as shown by his blatant disregard of some of the Church rules, and also shown when he told Teito and Bastien that his god is dead. However, he does retain some faith in God. Despite his gruff exterior, he is a very gentle and tender person. Although he appears physically tall and intimidating, the church orphans adore him, often getting him to play games with them. He seems to get along very well with children (especially boys) as he took to caring for Capella very easily, even telling him that the job of a child is to eat, sleep and play. He has been shown to dislike hurting children, as demonstrated in his fight against Black Hawk Kuroyuri- he was unwilling to hurt Kuroyuri despite the latter being a capable fighter. Frau is also quite the ladies' man, flirting with and attracted to any pretty women he sees. However, despite his perverted nature, Frau can also be considered chivalrous and will not hesitate to help a woman in need out of genuine concern or sympathy. Frau truly cares about others' feelings and is protective of his friends, especially Teito. At the same time, he does not easily show his emotions, as shown when he feigned apathy after Bastien's death. In a manga chapter, Teito was shown wondering: 'Why are you always hiding your (Frau's) wounds from me (Teito)?'. However, Frau does occasionally show a more emotional side, especially around Teito. Frau can also be seen as fatherly, as a running gag in the manga is Frau being mistaken for Teito's and Capella's father. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Attacking Zaiphon: Frau has an attacking Zaiphon. He was so talented with Zaiphon that he holds the all-time highest score for the examination and all of those being tested that day had to be regraded separately, as Frau's light completely erased everyone's darkness. He is regarded as a prodigy by many, and exhibited extreme talent in a Zaiphon from an early age. His most notable attack during the the Bishop's apprentice exam is defeating the large Kor in a single blow. He was able to remove a Kor despite recieving no training. After Frau is forcefully separated from Teito by Ayanami, he becomes enraged enough to use Zaiphon on two separate occasions. The first time he surprises a pair of beggars living in the slums; the second time, even Castor is startled by how powerful it is. In the anime, Frau was shown to fight on par with Black Hawks member Kuroyuri, who is assumed to be the third strongest Warsfeil in the group. Frau has also been shown to fight on par with Hyuuga, albeit with some difficulty. Ghost Abilities Frau's ability as the Ghost Zehel is the ability to sever the bonds that tie a person's heart to misfortune. Like the other Ghosts, he has the ability to sense unholy beings.In Kapitel 14, he is able to sense Kuroyuri, a Warsfeil, is near. Also, as a Ghost, Frau recovers more quickly from injuries than ordinary humans, and since his heart does not beat and his body does not give off heat, it is likely that he has a higher tolerance of low temperatures than ordinary humans. Frau himself says that his body is 'amazingly stubborn' (said to Teito in a manga chapter). Like the other Ghosts, Frau can shift between his human and Ghost forms at will. Other Frau is the only one out of the Seven Ghosts to have the ability to control Verloren's scythe.In Kapitel 8 page 21, Castor says: "Right now you are the only one who can use Verloren's scythe". It appears that Frau being Zehel, and Frau wielding Verloren's scythe are linked together. Frau can be one without the other, but Castor has said that if Frau is not Zehel he will be unable to control the scythe on his own, and it will kill him.Kapitel 8. He obtained the scythe through Landkarte. However it is seen from chapter 52 that he is becoming corrupted by it, as the scythe knows that Frau is just a fragment of Verloren so will be compelled to devour souls too. In chapter 60, Frau, controlled by the scythe, tried to eat Teito's soul, but stopped just in time. Manga chapter 8 showed that Frau can understand the language of the gods. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Nobility Category:Gods Category:Reincarnated Category:Unknown status Category:Vessels